Dungeoneering
Dungeoneering Dungeoneering is a skill in which players rush into dungeons to battle monsters, gain resources and fight the boss all for the reward of another form of currency; Dungeoneering Tokens. Dungeoneering Tokens can be used to buy Chaotic Weapons and accessories. Getting There The quickest way to begin Dungeoneering is to teleport to Lumbridge Yaks using the training teleport, and then running east until the player sees the Dungeoneering Tutor. Dungeoneering Quick-Start To start, talk to the tutor and select the floor you wish to do. You cannot have any items equipped or in your inventory to start Dungeoneering. Small floors are accessible at level 1 and harder, large floors at level 70. After you select your desired floor, you will be teleported into the dungeoneering area, which is actually the Jaldraocht pyramid accessed during the Desert Treasure quest in RuneScape. You will receive a magic shortbow, arrows, a dragon dagger, a novite rapier, and some salve eels as food. Quickly run through the dungeon, and kill the boss when you see it. To finish the dungeon, run southeast of the boss, click on the ladder, and select 'redo floor'. You do not have to kill monsters you see, but killing them gives more experience and tokens. They also drop food and ammunition. If you ever run low of food or prayer, search the sarcophaguses scattered around the dungeon. They give an infinite amount of food and useful potions. The boss gives a powerful weapon or armour, which should be binded if possible. To Change spellbooks, click on the altars in the start room. Binds For faster dungeoneering overall, it is recommended to kill all monsters the player sees, as they drop items that can be quickly binded. Armour is not actually essential to bind in small floors as the player will not actually be taking much damage, and there is an infinite amount of food available. The recommended bind is: The best spear a player can bind. If the player wishes to get strength and attack experience and not defence, they should then bind a battleaxe or 2h sword. To bind an item, equip it, go to your quest tab and select 'bind weapon'. Fast Experience There are two main ways of dungeoneering: skipping every monster and killing only the boss, or killing every monster. It is unsure as of which way is faster experience, so the player should try both and find out which works for him. High prayer is recommended. (43 is almost essential.) As many bosses can hit hard and consistenly. Turmoil would speed up the dungeon greatly, if combined with super attack and super strength potions. Ice Barrage (94 magic required.) is also a useful spell to have as it is a powerful spell that freezes, which can be used to farcast stronger monsters if necessary. Rewards Dungeoneering rewards are unique in the game and cannot be obtained by any other means. The rewards and descriptions are as follows. Chaotic weapons - 200k tokens. These are the some of the most powerful weapons in game. The chaotic rapier is second only to Sir Owen's longsword but is obtainable by any player. The Chaotic Maul is the most powerful weapon in game. Chaotic longsword's usefulness is questionable as the Rapier's damage per minute is greater in almost every situation, except for perhaps bosses such as bandos. When combined with a dragon defender, the CLS has higher accuracy than a godsword. Arcane Stream necklace - 30k tokens This is the most powerful magic amulet in the game, and increases the max hit of magical attacks by 15%. Ring of Vigour - 50k tokens. This decreases the cost of special attacks by 10% of the normal amount, not by 10% of the special bar. E.g. Dragon claws, normally requiring 50% special, will only need 45%, whereas reducing it by 10% of the special bar would reduce it to 40%. Bugs It will sometimes say that you have items in your inventory when you do not, to fix this go to your bank and click on the icons to add everything from inventory to your bank, then click the one to add everything you are weilding then go back. Category:Skill